


Going live

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [7]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: The first episode is live, the viewing parties are over, and Brooke goes live.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: The Brightest Timeline [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400260
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Going live

“Come on-” Brooke groaned under her breath as she tried to unlock the door to her hotel room.

It felt strange to go to Toronto and not spend the night with a friend, but Steve had told her that it was probably a good idea to book a place she could retreat to after the booking, and Brooke was so very grateful that she had listened to her best friend.

Brooke pushed the door open with her elbow, a sports bag over her shoulder. 

It had taken forever to get away though, the endless round of greetings, congratulations and smalltalk taking up her entire evening from the moment the viewing party had ended.

She was staying in the village, so she was still wearing her mountie pants, her makeup and her wig, since she hadn’t seen a reason to get out of it, but she had taken off her heels as soon as she left the club. 

Courtney had offered to come hang out with her, the two of them spending so many perfect hours alone in hotel rooms, but Brooke had begged off, in part because a really cute girl had kept coming up to Courtney to talk with her, but also because Courtney wasn’t Vanjie.

Brooke turned the light on, dropping her bag, closing and locking the door behind her, a deep sigh leaving her chest.

The first episode of Drag Race had aired, the season officially begun, and Brooke couldn’t believe that it was actually happening.

She had watched the episode surrounded by friends and fans, her Toronto family cheering loudly for her, Courtney crying from the moment Brooke appeared on screen. 

Seeing the actual episode had felt completely surreal. 

Brooke had assumed that she wouldn’t feel surprised watching since she had actually lived it, since she vividly remembered her drag race experience, but as she had actually seen it, she had seen so many things she had completely missed out on, mostly things concerning Vanjie.

They had talked during lunch on the first day of set, Brooke remembering every word they had said to each other, but she had completely forgotten that she had lifted Vanjie’s trunk for her, Courtney having to pinch Brooke since she had fully dropped her jaw when she had watched it on screen.

It had felt wonderful to watch herself win, the judges praise and hearing what they said about her while they were backstage boosting Brooke’s confidence in a way she rarely felt, and she couldn’t wait to tease Vanjie about how loudly her boyfriend had yelled about going with her to Paris before they had even kissed for the first time.

Farra had been so proud, and Brooke was so happy she got to see the first episode with her drag mom. 

She had already made a deal with the same club she had hosted the viewing party at, to make sure that she was booked for the makeover episode, Farrah promising to come see it. Steve had arranged it all since he was a much better liar than her, and Brooke couldn’t wait for her drag mom to see her win the challenge she had in part dedicated to her.

Brooke grabbed a water from the minifridge, and sat down, ready to take her makeup off, when she remembered that she hadn’t checked her phone since before the episode aired.

Vanjie had sent something, and Brooke hadn’t had time to read it, so she had simply responded with an orange heart, the emoji their private way to tell the other that they were busy or on a job. 

It was their little way to make sure the other one knew that they were loved, even though Brooke still hadn’t said the words out loud, the thought of it scaring her, but she knew she was feeling it, her fondness for Vanjie greater than anything else she had ever experienced in her life.

Brooke grabbed her phone, but she hadn’t gotten anything back from her boyfriend, Vanjie not even seeing the message, and Brooke assumed it was because she was busy too.

Brooke clicked on Instagram, her mouth falling open when she saw how many new followers that had flooded her profile, her dms and likes a red massacre. 

Brooke considered for a minute if she had the energy to rifle through it, to attempt to make sense of it, but the task seemed too daunting, giving individual attention to anyone right now more than she could handle, but she still wanted to give something, to do something for her new fans.

Brooke propped her phone up, making sure the light was okay before she pressed start, an Instagram live booting up.

“Hey everybody-”

///

Vanjie was lying on her couch in her apartment, still in drag since she had crashed the moment she stepped inside.

She had hosted a viewing party together with Silky, Vanjie’s energy always erupting when Silky was around to light her up, and it had been a genuinely good experience though Vanjie had still escaped the club as soon as she could, Morgan knowing her well enough to release her as soon as the episode had rolled over the screen.

Vanjie knew that she had done well in the first episode, that she hadn’t made a fool of herself, but it had still been beyond nerve wracking to watch it, her memories of season 10 still right under her skin. 

It had taken all of her willpower not to smile like a little sun when Brooke had called her handsome, even though it was very clearly edited in from a later date, Vanjie knowing her man so well that he’d never say anything like that right off the bat.

Vanjie’s jacket vibrated on the floor where she had dumped it, and she lazily reached for it, unzipping her pocket, her interest not genuinely peaked until she saw the top message, Brooke going live on her Instagram, and Vanjie clicked in, sitting up, her eyes focusing on the screen as her boyfriend showed up.

///

_ “Oh.” _

_ Brooke smiles, her eyes sparkling. She’s sitting in a chair in a dark room, a black hoodie on, her wig off but she was still wearing her makeup. _

_ “Seems like Vanjie is here.” Brooke chuckles. “Hi to you too big gu-” Brooke cuts herself off. “Did you like the episode?” _

_ Brooke reads the comments, her eyes darting across the screen. _

_ “Awh, thank you.” Brooke smirks. “Actually-” Brooke picks her phone up. “Let’s go live with hi-” Brooke cuts herself off again. “Let’s see if Vanjie wants our company.” _

///

Vanjie had practically ran to turn her light on, quickly checking her face in the dark window before she threw herself back down on the couch, making sure that she had spread herself out seductively, when she finally pressed answer, Brooke’s face showing up on her screen.

“Hey se-” Brooke cut herself off again, and Vanjie snickered, the brief panic in Brooke’s eyes filling her with delight. 

Vanjie was a shitty liar, but she had never expected Brooke to be just as horrid when it came to keeping a secret. In her darkest hours she was incredibly worried about it, worried if they could keep the contract, worried if shutting up would tear them apart, but right in this moment, it filled her with enjoyment to watch her boyfriend suffer.

“Hi!” Vanjie yelled, giving Brooke’s fans some of her signature energy, the fact that she was safely at home and protected by the screen, Brooke’s eyes locked on her filling her with optimism. 

“Congrats on being a winner” Vanjie smirked.

“You weren’t so bad yourself.” Brooke chuckled.

“You saw A’kerias reaction to your ass when you walked in the workroom?” Vanjie raised her brow, watching the interviews of what their sisters had said so very entertaining.

“Mmh?” Brooke was peeling her eyebrows off, her boyfriend slowly getting out of her makeup.

“She was not featuring you.”

“She really wasn’t!” Brooke snorted, her nose scrunching up in the way Vanjie loved so much and that always happened when Brooke found something super ridiculous.

Vanjie felt a brief stab to her heart, the fact that she wouldn’t get to see Brooke physically for another two weeks weighing her down.

“But I think-” Brooke focused back on the camera, her eyes soft, “I saw someone who was featuring me.” 

Brooke smirked in the most annoying way, knowing exactly what she was doing, and Vanjie laughed.

///

“Okay everyone, I’m really sorry-” Brooke stood up, her face no longer in the shot. “I have to take this bra off now-” 

She unzipped her hoodie, and she could hear Vanjie’s huff on the stream, but she still continued. 

“The wires are killing me.”

“Knew you was a stripping hoe.”

Brooke laughed, Vanjie’s voice thankfully not dripping with the bitter jealousy it often did, the tone simply teasing and fun.

Brooke shrugged her hoodie off, no other clothes underneath except her underwear.

“Ew bitch!” Vanjie yelled. “Why you bra all grey?”

“A working queen-” Brooke bend down. “Is a working queen.” She smirked, her hands on her tits, and Brooke could see that Vanjie was watching her. 

“You like these?” Brooke shook her upper body, her bra moving even though it was empty.

“Yeah those titas are real cute.” Vanjie said, clearly just amusing Brooke who pulled her bra down, her nipples on display who puckered at Vanjie’s immediate attention.

“Uh!” Brooke heard Vanjie’s interest go up. “Those are better!”

Brooke grabbed her bra, covering her nipples once again.

“No!”

Brooke laughed, Vanjie falling directly in her trap, the audience completely forgotten. She unhooked her bra, sliding it off her body, and Vanjie gave a sigh of satisfaction.

“Better.” Vanjie smirked, her eyes burning with lust and delight, which made Brooke giggle.

///

_ “Ow ow ow ow-” Vanjie is pulling on her tape, her boy hair stuck in the sticky gaffa. _

_ “Bitch you better be careful!” Brooke smirks. Brooke is laying on a couch, her arm up, her brows and lashes gone, while her lip is still on. _

_ “I am I just put the fucking tap-” Vanjie whines, her hair clearly hurting. “Thank god I’ma Purto Rican who got hair to spare.” Vanjie tucks on the tape. _

_ “If you don’t watch out you’re gonna go bald soon.” Brooke chuckles. _

_ “Hasn’t affected your life” _

_ Brooke’s eyes widened, and Vanjie screeches. _

_ “Look at your face! Look at your face!” _

///

“I’m still gagged.” Vanjie sighed. He was laying in bed, the live well over 20 minutes, but it had been so nice to talk to Brooke, the two of them actually remembering the fans once in a while, Brooke a much better moderator than Vanjie. “Like- What the fuck!”

“What a fucking crazy episode.” Brooke smiled. Vanjie could see that he was growing sleepy, the two of them fully out of drag.

“I want to see episode 2.” Vanjie chuckled. 

“I know.” Brooke nodded, hiding a yawn behind his hand. “I want to see it now.”

“It was so good though.”

///

Brooke had just hung up on his live, ending it seconds after Vanjie had left, the two of them saying goodbye to the fans, Brooke waving to Vanjie instead of sending off the air kisses that he really wanted to.

Brooke laid his head back on the pillows, his phone in hand as he was resting it on his chest. He felt happy, but something was still gnawing at him, a little voice in the back of his head demanding attention, though he couldn’t figure out why, a hollow feeling in his chest. 

Brooke was just about to glide into the first swallow breaths of an anxiety spiral, when his phone vibrated, and he picked it up, Vanjie’s name appearing on screen, his boyfriend sending him an orange heart.

He didn’t give himself time to think, didn’t even consider what he was doing. He pressed the facetime icon, not giving himself time to regret his actions.

Vanjie picked up on the first ring, a giant smile on his face.

“You missing my ass already?” Vanjie teased, and Brooke felt himself relax, the panic disappearing, the pressure of the fans watching them no longer there.

“More than you know Papi- More than you know.”


End file.
